


What is a Salchow anyway?

by tokyopt



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Non Graphic, PWP, because I just can't, what is a salchow, yolo 3a, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyopt/pseuds/tokyopt
Summary: After the 4CC Javi thought he better offer to help with Yuzuru's Quad Salchow...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggested [fieryrondo ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/pseuds/fieryrondo) write Javi offering Yuzu help with his quad salchow. Instead she posted [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10054052) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9801635) and [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9668189) , in a storm of beautiful metaphor and 4CC angst. This only made me crave even more "Hands On" yuzuvier. And particularly after writing [Figure Skating is for Girls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9964175) , I just had to have Yuzuru being his thirsty, dominant, cute af self.

Javi rested one hand on one of the wooden pillars and leaned slightly into it. He watched the Japanese skater do his stroking exercises and grinned.

Yuzuru skated around the rink and headed for his bottle of water. He picked it up from its beam on the pillar and did his best to ignore the Spanish skater grinning at him 2 feet away.

“Heard you were having problems with your Salchow. I thought that was in the past.” Javi crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“No problem.” Yuzu turned on the ice, back to Javi.

“Oh?”

“Double sal was clean.”

Javi almost choked with amusement. Yuzu turned to him, the twist at the corner of his lips giving up the truth.

“And here I thought I could offer my help.” Javi breathed softly.

Yuzu slid close, as close as possible when one was on the ice and the other person was not, and stretched to put his bottle back. Only a keen observer would even notice that Yuzuru’s face passed only inches from Javi’s, close enough that Javi’s breath moved a few strands of hair near his ear.

“I always like Javi’s help.”

Yuzuru moved back and twisted on the ice, turning his back to Javi again. Javi stepped out into the ice, hands pushing Yuzuru slightly in front of him.

“Then let’s see what we have to work with.”

And like that Yuzuru took flight across the ice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Javi lead the way into the empty room and turned the lights on. He looked at the mirrors on the wall and nodded.

“This will do.”

Yuzuru followed him into the gym room and glanced at the equipment and fitness mats around the room.

“Here, in front of me.” Javi directed.

Yuzuru followed and turning to the mirror, watched the reflection of himself and Javi as the other skater approached from behind.

“Beside the timing problem, you seem to be too loose.” Javi took his arms and rested them on Yuzuru’s chest. “Don’t stick your elbows out.” At Yuzu’s nod he stepped back.

Yuzuru took up position and throwing himself up into the air, twisted and landed.

“Feels weird.” Yuzuru commented.

“Well, it looked weird.” Javi admitted, scratching his head. “Again?”

Fifteen minutes later they didn’t seem to be any further on developing the stubborn Salchow, Yuzu was dripping sweat, and Javi’s thoughts were definitely starting to leave the safety of the figure skating ground. There was only so much a hot-blooded man could take when faced with the privilege of manhandling that lithe body in the black, skin tight training apparel.

He rested his hands on that svelte waist and as if hypnotized, leaned closer to Yuzu’s nape, eyes closely following the drop of sweat going down his neck into the collar of his shirt. Hands slapped his away.

“Ouch.” Javi complained. He met Yuzu’s eyes in the mirror.

“We work Javi. No playtime.” Yuzu demurred.

Javi grinned and bit into the back of Yuzu’s shirt, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him firmly against his body.

“I think we need a break.” He nibbled up from the shirt and into Yuzu’s pale neck.

“No. Break when the sal is good.” Yuzu muttered, relaxing into Javi’s hold and closing his eyes, exposing his neck further to Javi’s sweet mercies.

“I thought the double was clean.” Javi huffed amused, nuzzling his nose into Yuzu’s hair.

Yuzuru twisted suddenly and pushed Javi away almost violently. Javi landed rather clumsily on one of the fitness mats and he couldn't even complain, before he had a lap full of Yuzuru. His automatic instinct was to put his arms down and grab onto that amazing behind, but Yuzuru’s thin hands found his wrists and pinned them against the mat on either side of his head.

“Stay.” Yuzuru said, firming his grip for a moment to indicate Javi’s arms. Then he moved down his body.

“ _Puta madre_.” Javi groaned and arched, the effort of keeping his arms by his head, when he wanted to bury his hands on that smooth dark hair, almost too much. Strong hands kept his hips to the mat and Javi felt like the top of his head was going to blow off. “Ooohhhhh, fuuuuuck.”

Many people mistook Yuzuru’s delicacy and sensibility for weaknesses, when these were only the pretty coating of the iron wall that was Yuzuru’s will. A wall against which coaches and competitors often crashed into. Yuzuru’s dominance stretched to every single aspect of his life, including his personal one. And although sometimes Javi wondered how he’d gotten to be involved in this, other times he knew he was just another victim of that iron will and pleasurably accepted his defeat.

Javi’s head was still swimming a bit when Yuzuru came back up and relaxed against his side. Well, relaxed except for one very tense body part.

“Hmm.” Javi twisted his head and pulled Yuzu close. They exchanged soft kisses. Yuzuru was strangely pliant after basically throwing Javi down and having his way with him.

“ _Que pasa, cariño_?” he muttered against Yuzu’s soft lips. Yuzu shook his head and nuzzled his face against Javi’s neck. Javi let him, taking the moment to enjoy the afterglow. He absent mindedly petted Yuzu’s hair, his back and let his hands wonder down to that firm ass. He pulled Yuzu’s slim body firmly against his own and felt him shiver.

“Yes.” He twisted them, so he could be slightly over Yuzu, bringing his hands up to his face and focusing all his might in kissing away his breath.

“ _Koishi_.” He whispered against Yuzu’s cupid bow.

“Javi.” It was the merest of breaths.

Javi let his hand follow the muscled chest, belly and hip, before plunging his hand into the warmth of thermals. It was simple skin on skin. Yuzu moaned and Javi did his best to catch and savor every sound.

Afterwards, Javi didn’t even bother moving his hand from its humid warmth. It was only when Yuzu shivered and poked at him, that he finally emerged from his satisfying lethargy. He rubbed his hand on Yuzu’s naked hip and finally pulled it out of the training pants. He rubbed whatever was left on his own shirt and laughed at Yuzu’s grimace of distaste.

“Come on, I think that was enough practice.”

“Sal still not good.” Yuzuru commented.

“It will be. But now it’s late, and we need a shower.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How’s the sal coming along?” Javi skated to Yuzu, the next morning.

“Double still very clean.” Yuzuru said agreeably.

“Oh, dear.” Javi laughed. Despite all his intensity Yuzuru was often the first to laugh at his own failings. “None of my help made any difference?”

“ _Hai_.” Yuzuru nodded firmly. Then his expression changed into a smirk. He started patting himself all over. “Very relaxed now. Not big help for sal.”

“You little…” Javi feigned outrage as Yuzuru skated away giggling.

Javi skated up to Brian and left the ice. He turned just in time to see Yuzuru nail a textbook perfect quadruple salchow.

“Nice.” Brian shouted. He smiled and turned to Javi. “He’s been nailing the quad sal all morning. I guess whatever mental block he had is gone.”

“Great.” Javi said nonchalantly and turned to head to the locker rooms with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> *Puta madre – literally translated as “motherfucker”, but in practice it’s just an expression that Spaniards use every 3 words, to signal strong emotion, similar to “fuck”
> 
> *Que pasa, cariño?” – what’s wrong, my dear?
> 
> *Koishi – Beloved


End file.
